2011-12 Wisconsin Badgers women's ice hockey season
The Wisconsin Badgers women's hockey team will represent the University of Wisconsin in the 2011–12 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season. The Badgers were unable to repeat as NCAA women's Frozen Four champions. Offseason *September 1: The Badgers women's ice hockey team will take part in the opening game festivites for the 2011 Wisconsin Badgers football team. The women's team will be at Badgerville, the offical pre-game event of Wisconsin Athletics. Players will be at the event with their NCAA Frozen Four national championship trophy for photos and autographs.http://www.uwbadgers.com/genrel/082411aaa.html *September 1: 2011 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award winner and former Badgers player Meghan Duggan is a finalist for the 2011 Sportswoman of the Year Award, presented by the Women's Sports Foundationhttp://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/090111aad.html Recruiting Regular season News and notes * Sept. 20: Wisconsin head coach Mark Johnson was named one of four recipients of the 2011 Lester Patrick Trophy for outstanding service to hockey in the United States.http://www.uscho.com/2011/09/20/wisconsin-duo-named-lester-patrick-award-winners/ * September 24: Karley Sylvester was the first freshman of the campaign to net a goal.http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/092411aaa.html * On September 25, 2011, Hilary Knight scored her fifth career hat trick in a 13-0 defeat of the Lindenwood Lions.http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/092511aab.html In addition, Briana Decker scored her third career hat trick. The 13 goals scored by the Badgers were tied for third most in the NCAA women's ice hockey all-time list for most goals scored in a game by a team.http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201109/sep27wcw.php *Nov. 18-19: Carolyne Prevost became the 17th player in program history to record 100 career points. In a victory over RPI, she netted the first goal of the game for Wisconsin. She would also record an assist in the match. The following day, Prevost recorded six points in the finale against RPI. It was a team-high for any Wisconsin skater this season. http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/112311aaa.html She scored two goals, including the game winner, and helped on four other goals to establish a new career high for most points in one game. *Nov. 19: Brianna Decker recorded her sixth career hat trick as the Badgers celebrated an 8-2 victory against RPI. In addition, she extended her point scoring streak to 24 games.http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/111911aaa.html *November 25: In Wisconsin’s fifth shutout of the season, Brianna Decker and Hilary Knight netted two goals apiece in a 5-0 victory over St. Cloud State. Brianna Decker extended her point scoring streak to 26 games, a program recordhttp://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/112511aaa.html, while Alex Rigsby earned her 10th career shutout. Standings Schedule and results * Green background indicates win (3 points). * Yellow background indicates shootout win (2 points). * Red background indicates loss (0 points). * White background indicates tie (1 point). |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | † Non-conference game |} Awards and honors *Carolyne Prevost, WCHA Co-Offensive Player of the Week (Week of November 21, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201111/nov23wpw.pdf * Alex Rigsby, WCHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 18, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct18wcw.php * Alex Rigsby, WCHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 25, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct25wpw.pdf * Blayre Turnbull, WCHA Rookie of the Week (Week of October 5, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct5wcw.php Team Awards , Lauren Unser, Stefanie McKeough, Blayre Turnbull and Hilary Knight.]] * Offensive Player of the Year, Brianna Decker * Defensive Player of the Year, Stefanie McKeough * Rookie of the Year, Blayre Turnbull * Jeff Sauer Award, Hilary Knight * Badger Award, Lauren Unser http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/032612aaa.html See also * 2011-12 Wisconsin Badgers men's ice hockey season References Wisconsin Category:Wisconsin Badgers